


The End

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Overdosing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, hopelessness, im really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek kills himself.





	The End

Tweek couldn’t fucking handle his life anymore. No one believed in him, he was losing his friends, his parents didn’t care about him. It was all so wrong. Tweek thought he was doing fine. He thought he was gaining others support and love and respect, but apparently he hadn’t. No one talked to him anymore unless they needed to vent or use him for something. The few people that came over anymore were always on their phone so it was like Tweek was alone. And his parents didn’t love him and they ruined his entire life.

Tweek had stopped self-harming months ago, but soon found himself relapsing and crying in his room. No one was home. No one cared. No one could love him. He wasn’t worthy of love and respect. Everything good eventually left him. Tweek had nothing, he would never have anything. He didn’t deserve anything if he was being honest. Tweek wouldn’t ever feel happiness.

Life was just a swirling black void of emptiness and hatred. It was dark and disgusting and there was no light. Ever. Period. What seemed like light, was just false. It was bad disguised by good. Because, eventually that light showed its true colors and destroyed the already small happiness inside of you.

Tweek thought that, maybe, if he got friends, it would help him. But all of his friends were online, he would never see them, they couldn’t really know him. Right? Not with the persona he displayed. He could be someone he always wanted to be. Then his online friends started messaging him less and less. Even the people that said they wouldn’t leave him. They did. And they always do, they always will. Nothing good lasts in this hellscape. People wouldn’t care about him until he died.

That’s when everyone cares, or acts like they care. They’ll talk about how much they miss him and love him. When in reality, they don’t give a shit at all. They didn’t know Tweek. Not until it was too late. They would cry and fake mourn over him, but the next week it would be like it never happened. And if the attempt failed, well, I guess Tweek would gain more ‘friends’. People only come to you when you’re at your lowest, just to make themselves feel better. If he failed an attempt, people would pretend to be his friend just for their own conscious and popularity. They don’t really care about him or anything like that. They’re just pretending and acting like they do to feel less guilty and sad.

Tweek fucking hated everything and everyone in his godforsaken life. There wasn’t a god. If God was real, he would be doing things to help people who are in need. But he doesn’t. ‘Works in mysterious ways’ my ass. You would see a difference eventually, and there never was one. Ever. Just the same shit over and over and over until Tweek couldn’t handle it. ‘God’ pushed him to this. His family pushed him to do this. His classmates pushed him to do this. Life pushed him to do this. And Tweek was just following their wishes. He didn’t care about the outcome. This had to happen. He needed this to happen. Tweek couldn’t live in a world like this anymore. He didn’t want to feel this hopeless constantly. He didn’t want to feel this depressed. Lack of sleep mixed with mental disorders caused for a horrid life. Tweek knew he deserved it. He must have done something horrible. Why else would this be happening otherwise? If he had been a good person, a better friend, or an amazing son, he wouldn’t have this fate. But, he was disgusting and horrible. He was a terrible person who deserved only the worst the world had to offer.

Tweek couldn’t be saved. He didn’t deserve to be saved. Every force of life was telling him to end it all. Stab himself. Shoot himself. Overdose. Cut himself so deep and so much he bled out. Life didn’t want him. No one wanted him. Tweek didn’t even want himself.

He laughed harshly. This was his ending. Wasn’t it? This is how the great Tweek Tweak goes out. Blade in hand, pills next to him, sobbing alone in the dark. This is how it would end. He would finally get peace in a land of trouble. He could finally rest. Tweek sighed and got up shakily. Grab something to wash the pills with. Maybe he should make a final meal. He was too lazy. Tweek ran out of the house, grabbing his parent’s money, and went to McDonalds. A feast fit for a king. His final meal would be greasy fast food. Maybe it would kill him quicker. He ordered a massive amount of food. He hadn’t really eaten in weeks, so maybe this was one thing he deserved.

When he got home, he ate and swallowed a pill ever few chews. He finished the food and most of the first bottle he grabbed. He felt sort of fuzzy, but now wasn’t the time to quit and lay down. He grabbed the next bottle and popped a few in his mouth. He swallowed those while digging into his skin with his blade. Tweek had made himself a little area in the bathtub, that way he didn’t worsen his parent’s life by staining the tile. They could clean the tub, he supposed, but tile was something you had to buy. Tweek was shaking or twitching at all as he cut and swallowed pills.

If anything, this was the most at ease he felt. He noticed the bottles being emptied, but he still hadn’t felt like he was truly dying. Tweek crawled around to his kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of alcohol. They always said never to mix the two. Well fuck them. Fuck everyone. Tweek slowly made it back to his bathroom, stopping to grab every pill bottle he saw. He downed the rest with the alcohol he got, and continued slicing his arms and legs. He even cut his hips and stomach. He could die from pills, blood loss, and alcohol poisoning now. Tweek finally smiled ass the world spun. He leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes.

This was his end.

Finally.

He was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i feel exactly like Tweek so im taking it out on him. i promise i love him, but i have to vent. i honestly feel like this is going to be me, but im fine lol. ill be gucci. if you want me to write a part two where surprise, he didnt actually die, please tell me. if youve read my other angst works, you know i usually always give a happy ending or a hopeful one. i could try with this one. im so sorry. yell at me please.


End file.
